1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device and more specifically to a dustfree and waterproof rolling-ball optical mouse that could be used jointly with the key board or separately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing optical mouse usually have common functions by way of emitting light which is then reflected by the desktop.
No matter wired or wireless optical mouse, they all require a work space. In other words since the concave housing requires certain moving space for operation, the mouse thus shares with the user the limited use space on the desktop, creating congestion and in convenience. In addition, when used for a long time, the palm, fingers and arm of the user are subjected to fatigue.
This kind of a rolling-ball optical mouse is fashioned to overcome the aforesaid shortcomings. 1. It does not require to move the mouse body when using and also 2. It does not need a mouse pad. 3. More over the common operational functions are achieved engaging the rolling process about a fixed point of the rolling ball and the optical coupling device with the aid of the functional keys.
Also in the course of frequent use, the mouse is prone to infiltration of dust as the opening around the ball allows movement of air. Eventually as accumulation of dust keeps piling up, the internal circuits of the mouse will be adversely affected. In addition, infiltration of liquids such as drops of water could equally. Affect the printed circuit board's operation and render the device ineffective and possibly obsolete. More over when the position device is not set, the mouse could easily develop undue sliding relatively lose to the table top. Thus from the above, the conventional optical mousse need further improvement.
It is also important to note that conventional key board and mouse are both separate peripheral devices of personal computers. In other words it has not been easy to combine a mouse and a keyboard to form a whole. As a matter of fact, none of the existing mouse has the ability to be used separately and also jointly with the keyboard in combined operation.
In this era of technological development and update of products, existing optical mouse apparently needs further improvement in order to meet the increasing demand of the growing market. Therefore, it is hoped the above technological invention is a welcoming inclusion and a step in the right direction.